


All Tied Up [podfic]

by KD reads (KDHeart)



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Asexual Jonathan Sims, Bondage, M/M, Non-Sexual Bondage, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, mild panic attack, quickly resolved, soft dom!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-06
Updated: 2020-04-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23509915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KDHeart/pseuds/KD%20reads
Summary: Jon confesses to something he realized while being held captive. Martin decides he can do something about that.[A recording of a fic by kristsune]
Relationships: Martin Blackwood/Jonathan Sims
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	All Tied Up [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [All Tied Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21263846) by [kristsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristsune/pseuds/kristsune). 



Cover by KDHeart.

| 

## Stream

## Downloads

  * [MP3](https://kdheart.parakaproductions.com/podfic20/all%20tied%20up.mp3) | **Size:** 9.14 MB | **Duration:** 13:15min

  
---|---


End file.
